Jack
'Users (It's a Free Join)' *Spongebob100 *VenomtheEchidna *Josh the Hedgehog Genre *Action *Adventure *Comedy 'Characters' (Free Join) 'Main Heroes' 'Fanon Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) (Main Male Protogonist) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) (Main Female Protogonist) *Metal Patricia (SB100) *Lily the Catidna (Venom) *Rita the Wolverine (Venom) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *Nitro the Techno Echidna (JTH) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid (JTH) *Jet-Black Organization (JTH) *SPARKY (SB100) *Jewel the Bat (Ven) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *Jake the Catidna (Ven) *Venom the Echidna (Ven) *Static the Yoshi (Venom) (NOTE - The fictional "Yoshi" species is owned by Nintendo. I give credit.) 'Additional Characters' 'Crossover Characters' (No Copyright Infringment intended. We do not own those characters, they belong to their rightful & respectful owners) *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) *Reidak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Hakann the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Vezok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zaktan the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Avak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) **Owen the Bear (Spongebob100) **Gwen the Swallow (Spongebob100) **Heather the Bat (Spongebob100) **Duncan the Dingo (Spongebob100) **LeShawna the Panther (Spongebob100) **Geoff the Kangaroo (Spongebob100) **Izzy the Chipmunk (Spongebob100) **DJ the Rabbit (Spongebob100) **Lindsay the Fox (Spongebob100) **Bridgette the Dolphin (Spongebob100) **Trent the Eagle (Spongebob100) **Eva the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Harold the Chameleon (Spongebob100) **Courtney the Cat (Spongebob100) **Beth the Meerkat (Spongebob100) **Cody the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Tyler the Monkey (Spongebob100) **Katie & Sadie the Pandas (Spongebob100) **Justin the Hawk (Spongebob100) **Noah the Bandicoot (Spongebob100) **Ezekiel the Moose (Spongebob100) **Alejandro the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sierra the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chris Mclean the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chef Hatchet the Turtle (Spongebob100) **Cameron the Giraffe (Spongebob100) **Lightning the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Zoey the Fox (Spongebob100) **Scott the Weasel (Spongebob100) **Jo the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Mike the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid (Spongebob100) **Anna Marie the Bat (Spongebob100) **Brick the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sam the Albatross (Spongebob100) **Dawn the Mongoose (Spongebob100) **B the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) **Staci the Panda (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *The Mobian Monsters **Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) **Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) **Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) **Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) **Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) **Toxic Reapa the Chameleon (Spongebob100) **Jawblade the Shark (Spongebob100) **Splitface the Skunk (Spongebob100) **Speeda Demon the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Core Hunter the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Voltix the Cat (Spongebob100) **Thornraxx the Wasp (Spongebob100) **XT4 the Spider (Spongebob100) **Pyrox the Bull (Spongebob100) **Scarox the Spider (Spongebob100) **Ogrum the Bear (Spongebob100) **Bruizer the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Aquagon the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Dragon Bolt the Dragon (Spongebob100) **Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs (Spongebob100) *Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog (Spongebob100) *Boggy B the Worm (Spongebob100) *Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon (Spongebob100) ﻿ *The Rahkshi (Spongebob100) **Turahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Guurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Lerahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Panrahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Vorahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Kurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog (Spongebob100) *Sanford the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Mecha Deimos (Spongebob100) *Mido the Echidna (Venom) *The Angry Birds (Spongebob100) **Red Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) **Blue Bird the Bluebird (Spongebob100) **Yellow Bird the Canary (Spongebob100) **Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch (Spongebob100) **White Bird the Chicken (Spongebob100) **Boomerang Bird the Toucan (Spongebob100) **Big Brother Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) **Orange Bird the Oriole (Spongebob100) **Pink Bird the Galah (Spongebob100) **Mighty Eagle the Eagle (Spongebob100) *The War Monsters (Spongebob100) **Congar the Giant Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Togera the Giant Lizard (Spongebob100) **Titan Mecha Robo-47 (Spongebob100) **Preytor the Giant Mantis (Spongebob100) **Raptros the Giant Dragon (Spongebob100) **Agamo the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) **Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth (Spongebob100) **Titan Metal Ultra-V (Spongebob100) *The Giants (Spongebob100) **Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) **Titan Metal Bouncer (Spongebob100) **Crusher the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) **Swarm the Giant Bee (Spongebob100) **Hot Head the Giant Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Ninjini the Giant Fox (Spongebob100) **Thumpback the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) **Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat (Spongebob100) *Flapjack the Fox (Spongebob100) *Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Bubbie the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) *Grim the Mobian Skeleton (Spongebob100) *Gumball the Cat (Ven) *Rocko the Wallaby (Ven) *Heffer the Steer (Ven) *Filburt the Turtle (Ven) *Finn the Echidna and Jake the Dog (Ven) (In this series only) Canon Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'Anti-Heroes' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blade the Hedgehog (SB100) *Pandora the HedgeSkunk (SB100) 'Main Villains' 'Fanon Villains' *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) (#1 Main Antagonist) *Metal Jack (SB100) *Jack-4 Commander (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog / Devil Kai (SB100) *Chester the Crocodile (SB100) *BlackSkull the Hedgehog (SB100) *The HenchCombots (SB100) **RedBot **YellowBot **GreenBot **BlueBot **OrangeBot **PurpleBot **BlackBot **WhiteBot **PinkBot *Layla the FoxSkunk / Devil Layla (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Kaz the Dog / Demon Kaz (Venom) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (SB100) *Clyde the Chameleon (SB100) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (SB100) *Archer the Crocodile (SB100) *Jealousy the Ghosthog (SB100) *Metal EggPlankton (SB100) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Metal Josh (JTH) *Metal Rey (JTH) *Reff the Ghosthog (JTH) *Professor Trollus (JTH) 'Crossover Villains' *Ogre / True Ogre 3 (SB100) *Azazel 6 (SB100) *Tiki Tak Tribe Kong Country Returns (SB100) **Tiki Tong **Kalimba **Maraca Triplets **Gong **Ukelele **Panflute **Xylophone **Accordion *The Serpentine (SB100) **Pythor the Anaconda **Skales the Cobra **Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper **Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor **Acidicus the Spitting Cobra *King Pig the Pig (SB100) *Vezon the Hedgehog (SB100) *Blaineley the Skunk (SB100) *Zira the Lioness (Ven) *Dark Link the Echidna (Ven) *Karen the Holographic Cheetah (Ven) (In this series only) Canon Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Lien-Da the Echidna *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox 'Minor Characters' 'Heroes' *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (SB100) *Mr. E the Hedgehog / Devil Mr. E (SB100) *Issabella the Giant Skunk (SB100) *Mother Skunk / Mecha Mother Skunk (SB100) 'Villains' 'Temporary Characters' *8 Baby Girl Skunks (SB100 & JTH) - They first appear in Episode 5, but they eventually passed away in the same episode. Season Theme Songs (No Copyright Infringment intended. We do not own those songs, the songs belongs to their respective owners) Opening Themes Season 1 - Sonic Free Riders - Main Theme - Free (Chris Madin Version) Season 2 - Sonic Zero Gravity - Catch Me If You Can (Zero Gravity Mix) by Runblebee Season 3 - Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance - Quan Chi's Fortress Season 4 - Tekken 5 - Intro Song - Sparking Season 5 - Tekken 6 - Intro Song - Two Against The Darkness (Opening) Season Finale / 2 or More Part Episode Theme - Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide Movie #1 - Donkey Kong - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Movie #2 - WWE Raw's Theme - Across the Nation by Union Underground Movie #3 - WWE Smackdown's Theme - Born to Run by 7Lions Movie #4 - War Of The Monsters OST - Menu Theme Movie #5 - Dynasty Warriors 6 - Opening - DW Prime Mix Ending Themes Season 1 - Mortal Kombat 4 Music: Goro's Crib Season 2 - Mortal Kombat 4 Music: The Prison Season 3 - Sonic & the Secret Rings: Seven Rings In Hand Season 4 - ??? Season 5 - ??? 'Episodes' 'Season 1' '/Episode 1: The Curse of the Rock, Paper, & Scissors Game/' Jack & Patricia settle their differences with the chair with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. However after tied 100 times, Jealousy's curse of the Rock, Paper, Scissors game has begun by a Green black hole. Can Jack & Patricia fix this mess? '/Episode 2: Krusty Krab Krack-Ups/' Jack, Patricia & their friends have decided to open the Krusty Krab: Mobian Edition & are given out special jobs, the Piraka we're supposed to invite the Ancients over, but they refuse, so instead the Piraka invited Mobian Anchovies, but there is one big problem: There are thousands of Mobian Anchovies who are soo hungry that they have to take down the entire resturant to get the food, can Jack, Patricia & their friends calm down the customers by feeding them Krabby Patties? '/Episode 3: SPARKY Noire, The Missing Caper/' Patricia's Crystal Heart necklace has been stolen by a crook & SPARKY decides to investigate as a detective with her friends, Noire style. Can SPARKY & her friends solve the case & bring back the Crystal Heart from the crooks? '/Episode 4: Piraka Powerhouse/' The Piraka are busy in the training simulator, when Josh arrives, he tells them that they are just weaklings, but when the Piraka decided to show him that they are tough & nearly defeated the Piraka Hammer, Jack-4 Bots begins to ambush the Crossover Mansion. As the battle between, Jack, Patricia & her friends against EggPlankton rages on, they we're all interrupted by a black out & a blue light. The blue light comes from the Piraka Hammer coming to life, due to the damages of the simulator gone haywire. With the Piraka Hammer on the loose against the heroes & EggPlankton, can they work together to stop the Piraka Hammer or will the Piraka Hammer slams them to the ground like it was nothing? '/Episode 5: A Bunch of Baby Girl Skunks/' While they are cleaning the yard outside, they found a bunch of baby girl skunks & they think Patricia & Splitface are their parents. As they venture on a journey to save the Mother Skunk, an unknown being ambushed Aerether & Rey & captures the 8 Baby Girl Skunks. With both the babies & the mother skunk's lives are on the line by Zane & the unknown being, can they stop Zane & his new buddy? Who is the new buddy that Zane is talking about & why am I asking too many questions to know about it? Let's find out. '/Episode 6: All Star Rebel Republic, Back in Action!/' '/Episode 7: Pizza Panic/' '/Episode 8: Living in the Castle with Josh/' After another victory against Dr. EggPlankton, the Crossover Mansion is heavily damaged, nearly destroyed & is in need of repairs. So Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the crossovers need somewhere to stay while the Crossover Mansion is rebuilt, so they decided to stay at the Thunderous Tornado Castle with Josh & Yuki. The 2 seems to enjoy their stay at first, but they will soon know that it would be a very tough challenge. Can Josh & Yuki cope with Jack & his friends' stay? '/Episode 9: Wiki Tiki/' '/Episode 10: Sonic's Visit/' '/Episode 11: Crossover Castaways/' '/Episode 12: Ogre & Ancient?!/' '/Episode 13: Down to Skunk Town/' '/Episode 14: Intellgent Nightmare/' 'Episode 15: Metal Monster Madness' 'Episode 16: GIANT War' 'Episode 17: Pirate Treasure Hunt' 'Episode 18: Super Sonic Serpentine' 'Episode 19: Icy Love, Thok & Yuki?!' 'Episode 20: D' Conflict Ones' 'Episode 21: Moebian Dark Hearts' 'Episode 22: Body Mix-ups' 'Episode 23: The Shark's Bloodline' 'Episode 24: Skunk Power' 'Episode 25: The Witch is back' 'Episode 26: An EggPlankton Encounter' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: Jack the Slam Dunk Hog!' 'Episode 28: Xplode's Bad Mood' 'Episode 29: The Female Devil Dog, Kaz' 'Episode 30: Bowling Boneheads' 'Episode 31: Road Trip' 'Episode 32: Mobian Wrestling' 'Episode 33: One Skunk Girl Gas Problem, Big trouble' 'Episode 34: The Magic Orb' 'Episode 35: Jack & Patricia Riders' 'Episode 36: Double Ganger Trouble' 'Episode 37: Blast to the Ancient Past' 'Episode 38: Blaineley's back!' 'Episode 39: Babysitter Blues' 'Episode 40: Kaboom!' 'Episode 41: Undead Doom' 'Episode 42: A Witchy Predicament' 'Episode 43: Double Trouble' 'Episode 44: Lily in Charge' 'Episode 45: Unlikely Alliance' 'Episode 46: Physical Moves Only!' 'Episode 47: The Villainous Adventures in the Dungeon of Heroic Attributes' All of the villains have woken up from their unconsciousness, seeing that they are trapped in the center of a very hard dungeon, called the "Dungeon of Heroic Attributes". Behind each door, there is danger & tricks to open normal doors & secret doors. They have been given a task to escape the dungeon by an anonymous figure, who captured them in the first place. However, the villains had their control collars on, preventing them from using their super powers, except their natural abilities. The control collars are to be taken off only when they escape the dungeon. They need to use their natural abilities & their minds to escape each door. Can the villains escape the dungeon & figure out who is the anonymous figure as well? 'Episode 48: Pandora's Revenge' 'Episode 49: Patricia's & Yuki's Tag Team Adventure' 'Episode 50: Jack's & Josh's Double Dude Time' 'Episode 51: Dragon Heart (Part 1)' 'Episode 52: Dragon Heart (Part 2)' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Ogre Jack's back!' 'Episode 54: Band of Pirate Misfits' 'Episode 55: Super Wars' 'Episode 56: Skunk Girls with the Elements' 'Episode 57: Evil Jail Break' 'Episode 58: Chameleon in Disguise' 'Episode 59: Thunder Hog' 'Episode 60: New Cruise' 'Episode 61: What's up Croc?' 'Episode 62: Vacation Time!' 'Episode 63: A.S.R.R. vs I.T.S.?!' 'Episode 64: Heroic Bloopers (Bloopers: Part 1)' 'Episode 65: Villianous Bloopers (Bloopers: Part 2)' 'Episode 66: The War Games' 'Episode 67: Layla's New Power' 'Episode 68: The Insane Eating Habbits of Owen' 'Episode 69: The A.S.R.R. Training Video' 'Episode 70: Karate Piraka' 'Episode 71: Trapped in the Light Mobius Future (Mobius Future: Part 1)' 'Episode 72: Enerjak's Dark Mobius Reign of Terror (Mobius Future: Part 2)' 'Episode 73: The Power of Pandora' 'Episode 74: Skunk-topia' 'Episode 75: Super Speedy Sugar Rush' 'Episode 76: Unholy, Death & Screamer' 'Episode 77: Dawn of the Dead Moon & the Robot Planet' 'Episode 78: The Fall of the Heroes' 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: Monstrous Ogre Jack's Path of Destruction' 'Episode 80: All Star to the Next Level' 'Episode 81: Frozen Still' 'Episode 82: Ancient Punchies' 'Episode 83: Zane's Gorilla Warfare' 'Episode 84: Hey, hey! Hot Head's on fire!' 'Episode 85: Hail to the Whales, Thumpback & Bubbie' 'Episode 86: Bad Piggies Time!' 'Episode 87: Girl Skunk Aroma' 'Episode 88: A Jealousy thing to do' 'Episode 89: Be back in a Geoff' 'Episode 90: Emeralds have Powers' 'Episode 91: My A.I. Skunk Friend' 'Episode 92: Rescuing the Alien Wisps' 'Episode 93: Blue Cousin Meeting' 'Episode 94: A.S.R.R. & I.T.S. Battlefront' 'Episode 95: It's BlueBot's time to shine' 'Episode 96: All About Trust' 'Episode 97: Bring in the Pain' 'Episode 98: 10 J&PX Shorts of the Comedy Kind' 'Episode 99: Mobian Monster Breakout' 'Episode 100: The Zeti Invasion' 'Episode 101: Mecha Monster' 'Episode 102: Freedom Fighter Team Hall of Fame' 'Episode 103: Close To Breaking Point (Chum Beater Breakdown!: Part 1)' 'Episode 104: Ultimate Battle of the All Stars (Chum Beater Breakdown!: Part 2)' 'Season 5' 'Episode 105: Dr. EggPlankton's Movie Vault of Past Events' While Dr. EggPlankton is busy, relaxing the day away, he was visited by a certain mad scientist named EggRey. He questions EggPlankton's patience & his lack of confidence & victories against the heroes. EggRey then finally questions the One-Eyed Doctor that if he is a more superior villain, leaving Dr. EggPlankton thinking of a way that he needs proof. Then he gets an idea by watching past events that have happened during his past failures of taking over Planet Mobius. Let's look back into the past of Dr. EggPlankton's failures along with the rest of the villains' failed plans being foiled by Jack, Patricia & their friends. 'Episode 106: Bad Ancients' 'Episode 107: Desert Dudes' 'Episode 108: One Mecha Sally Problem' 'Episode 109: Shoo Helicopter Rotor!' 'Episode 110: The Legend of the Power Orbs' 'Episode 111: A WereSkunk's Business' 'Episode 112: The Monstrous Ogre & the White Witch' 'Episode 113: The Super Burger Challenge' 'Episode 114: All Stars in Space' 'Episode 115: Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla are baaack!' 'Episode 116: A Girl Raichu named "Electra"' 'Episode 117: Video Game Tournament' 'Episode 118: Skunk Pokemon Sisters, Daisy & Rose' 'Episode 119: Hillbilly Craziness' 'Episode 120: Iron Cameron' 'Episode 121: Brain Blast!' 'Episode 122: Arcade Asassionation' 'Episode 123: Bird Buddies' 'Episode 124: Welcome Back Rabbot' 'Episode 125: All Star Reign Supreme' 'Episode 126: A Storm of Lightning & Thunder' 'Episode 127: The Ultimate Evil Alliance (Prolouge: Heroes vs Ultimate Evil Alliance)' 'Episode 128: Finding the Power Orbs (Part 1: Heroes vs Ultimate Evil Alliance)' 'Episode 129: The Chum Galactus on the Rise (Part 2: Heroes vs Ultimate Evil Alliance)' 'Episode 130: All Star Forever! (Part 3: Heroes vs Ultimate Evil Alliance)' 'Episode 131: Memories of the Past (Part 1: Epilogue)' 'Episode 132: Ancient Blood (Part 2: Epilogue)' 'Episode 133: The Biggest Choice in their Lives (Part 3: Epilogue)' 'Movies' 'Movie #1: The Lost Island of the Mobius Triangle' Jack, Patricia & their friends are preparing for a fun day on the beach. While they're having fun, they all noticed gigantic wave heading straight for them, washing them away on a magic forbidden island known as the Möbius Triangle, as they try their best to survive, they will soon know that they're not the only ones that are stuck on this cursed island. Can Jack, Patricia & their friends escape this island or will they be trapped on the island forever? 'Movie #2: The Crossover Crisis' Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega are captured by Dr. EggPlankton and he is capturing heroes from across the globe, stealing their powers to power the Global version of the Chum Galactus. Only the Crossovers can save the heroes from around the world and in order to do that is to travel the world into every country and continent across the globe of Planet Mobius. Can the Crossovers save the day? 'Movie #3: The Legend of the Ancient Bloodline' (JTH: This idea has been erased because it is irrelevant. No normal thief or even Dr EggPlankton can get inside Josh's castle without being seen. There is no such word as "evil ancient". And Josh does the conversion of a Mobian to a half-Ancient in an inaccessible place.) 'Movie #4: War of the All Star Giants' Dr. EggPlankton is working on the formula on making himself and his officers, giants. As he fuels up the chamber with the giant formular, Jack, Patricia & their friends suddenly barges in and stars attacking the Jack-4 Bots. dr. EggPlankton tries to make a run for it, but Jack tackles him, accidentally damaging the controls for the chamber, causing a malfunction that causes a humongous, but harmless explosion. The Giant Formula starts spreading the everywhere around the world, turning every Hero into giants & every villain into giant monsters, due to a villainous effect on the villains. Now the heroes must find a way to turn back into their normal selves with the help of the giant girl skunk herself: Issabella the Giant Skunk. Along the way, they have to fight against the villains in their monstrous counterparts, can the heroes and Issabella stop the villains as monsters in a monstrous war? 'Movie #5: The Era of the Chinese Dynasty' Jack, Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, Metal Patricia & the Crossovers are transported to the world of China of the Han Dynasty after a failed attempt to stop Dr. EggPlankton from taking over the entire planet. Strangely, Dr. EggPlankton's machine is on the fritz & was sent to the world of China of the Han Dynasty as well. Starting from the Year 184:AD. From the Yellow Turban Rebellion to the Jin Army, Jack, Patricia & their friends visit Warriors from all over China. Dr. EggPlankton builds his own base & then prepares a full scale assault on China & if EggPlankton wins the War of China, there will be no peace & causes a rift in the Space Time Continuum that in the altered bad future, EggPlankton conquers all. So Jack, Patricia & their friends must team up with the bravest Chinese Warriors in the Han Dynasty on stopping Dr. EggPlankton of taking over the Han Dynasty. Can the Heroes save the past or will EggPlankton & his EggPlankton Empire will conquer all? 'Arcs' TBA 'Voice Actors' "More Voice Actors Coming Soon" Gallery Jackmaniac.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Male Protogonist) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Main Female Protogonist) Dr. EggPlankton.png|Dr. EggPlankton (Main Antagonist)